Waiting 2 point 0
by JoriLover95
Summary: Tori has a crush for Jade, will she build up her courage to ask Jade out? Will Jade accept Tori (if Tori ever build up her courage) ? This is actually my first fanfic, but I decided to re-write it, so I'm posting it as a new story. Rated T for cautions. Eventual JORI.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hii guys. For you who read it for the first time, this is actually my first fanfic, and I decide to re-write it, so please be patience with me.**

**I decided to re-upload the story, because some of you PM me to re-upload the story.**

**So, here it is. The re-write version, hope you like it better than the original version.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious. Because if I owned it, I would make JORI happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tori's POV**

I groaned on my way to school because I have to meet with Jade again. She is the meanest girl at Hollywood Arts. It was hard to be her friend, because she's always mean and said 'I hate you' to me.

Do you know what I feel about Jade? No, I don't think so.

So, here is the deal, since the coffee spill incident, you know, the one when I made Beck spilled his coffee, then I tried to help him erase the coffee stained by rubbing his shirt and Jade came in saying "Dude, why are you rubbing on my girlfriend?" that is when I fell in love with Jade. When she said that, I looked straight in her eyes.

_'Her eyes are so beautiful.' _that's the first thing my brain could think of.

Nobody knew about this, because if they know, they would've asked my insanity and try to put me in to a psych hospital. 'cause every time she got a chance to torture me, she would do it. Like remember the day she asked me about my clothes, so I answered "do you like it?" she just said "yikes!"

_'ouch'_ yea I know, she said that to me right? So the _'ouch'_ is only for me.

I mean, how could somebody love someone who always find a way to torture them every time they got? But I do, me! Tori Vega like my torturer, Jade West.

So, now you now I love Jade, and you probably know why I always try to be her friend.

* * *

I was bring back to reality by a bump to my tire, it seems that I have driven to school on auto pilot. This past couple of day I'm always zoning out, thinking about Jade.

So, I just turn off my car engine and started checking on my make up, so I can looked good in front of Jade. After that, I just get out from my car and walking toward Hollywood Arts double door. From there I just go straight to my locker to pick up my book.

I arrived at my locker and I put my locker combination and then I take my book for today class.

The first subject for today is Math. You're confused right, why does an Art school still have a Math class or Biology class or Chemistry class or Physic class? At first I was confuse too, but I don't have any problem with that, because in my last school, I was a science student. So yeah, I'm a nerd, such a shocking revelation, right?

* * *

So back to the topic on Jade, I really want her to see me from different angle. Like trying to accept me as her friend, but when I think about it, it would be impossible, because Jade is Jade and you know how she is.

*Bang!*

I am on the floor. What just happened?

I then blinked a couple of times _'It seems that I was thinking too much about Jade, again, that I didn't realize I'm already on my way to class and bumped into someone. Yey me.'_

I looked up to see that it was Beck who I bumped into. He looked shock and nervous for a few seconds but he quickly cover it and start smiling to me. He offered his hand to me and I took it smiling.

"O… hey Beck, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's alright Tori, what are you thinking about? I mean when you 'bump' into 'me'." He says, smiling.

"Uhm… It's nothing to worry about."

'_Yea right, like I could tell him that I love his girlfriend and always thinking about her every day.'_

"Hmm… alright then, we should get to class. I think we are late because of the 'bump'." He says laughing.

"You got that right Mr. Oliver." He just nodded, then mentioned for me to follow him.

* * *

I then started walking toward the class. I and Beck went separate way on the staircase. I went right from there to my Math class.

When I arrived there, Mr. Albert asked me why I'm late. I just told him that I got to take care of Trina. When Mr. Albert heard Trina's name, he just nodded his head knowingly.

By the way, you're confused as why is my teacher name are almost the same with Albert Einstein right? It's because his mother is a big fan of Albert Einstein. His full name is Albert Jul Blane. I know this because he told me a few weeks after I join Hollywood Arts.

All along the class we just learn about discriminant.

I don't have any problem learning it, because I love science and I always learn it before anyone else did, so yeah, I'm such a nerd. Although nobody besides André knows it.

Oh wait, I already told you I'm nerdy, my bad.

"So, Ms. Vega, the most basic formula of discriminant is?" asked Mr. Albert bringing me back to the present.

OMG it's so easy, "D=b-4ac, right Mr. Albert?" I said smiling.

"Correct Ms. Vega." he said to me. Then he looked at the other student, saying "Remember that guys, it's one of the most basic thing in this topic. That's all for today class, see you next week." dismissing us.

Continue on the next subject, it's a … wait for it, wait for… oh well, 'free' periods. I'm so excited, because I can go to the library to read some book.

Because of not paying attention while walking, _again_, I bump into someone.

What's with me bumping into everybody today?

You'll be surprise on who I bump into...

* * *

**A/N: I already proof read this chapter. If I still have mistakes, please do tell.**

**To ScottyBood : Thanks for the repair. I appreciate it :D  
**

**You guys should check his story, it's cool.**

**R&R guys. I appreciate it.**

**Thank you.**

**-J.L.95-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiii guys. We got to chapter 2. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I will try to update it once a week, I hope you understand. :D. **

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nobody's POV**

Tori's heart was beating fast, because she just bumped into the girl she loves. It's the one and only Jade West.

After what seem to be a long hour, even though it's only been a minute, Jade boomed, "What the fuck Vega!"

"Sorry Jade, I was just thinking about my homework." says Tori, but on her mind she screams _'I was just thinking about you, Jade.'_

"I didn't ask you about what you were thinking, I asked you what the fuck you doing bumping into me of all people?" asked Jade fuming.

"Er… I… Ehm… like I said before Jade, I was thinking about my homework, so I didn't watch where I was going, and I don't know why, of all people in school I bump into you." says Tori calmly. Although inside her mind, she was screaming 'OMG OMG Jade will kill me.'

Tori was preparing for the worst, but what Jade did next surprise her. Jade just shrugged at Tori's comment and proceeds walking toward her next class.

'_What the hell just happen?'_ asked Tori confused with Jade reply.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Oh... My... God... Did Tori just bumped into Jade? And did Jade just let Tori go without being a bitch to her? Something's wrong with Jade this couple of days.

"Yes Beck, Tori just bump into Jade, and Jade just let Tori go without being a bitch to her." says Cat startling me.

"OMG Cat, did I asked that out loud?"

"Yea, you did, but only loud enough for me to hear." answers Cat giggling then she kiss me on my cheek.

You guys must be confused on how Cat and I are dating now right? Right?

So, here goes the story.

* * *

-flashback-

On the start of September, I was sitting alone in my RV reading manga in my laptop. _'what a surprise right, Beck Oliver is a manga reader?'_

Suddenly someone knocked on my door. Who is it? I mean, Jade wouldn't knock my door, she would just bust in.

So, I went to the door and open it. And I'm surprise to see Cat there.

"Hii… Beck… May I come in?" asks Cat nervous. _'Why is she nervous?'_

I just step aside and let her in, "Please come in my lady." bowing like a butler. Cat walk in while giggling.

There's an awkward silence between me and Cat for what seems like an hour since she sat down on my bed.

"Ehm… Cat, not to be rude, but why are you here?" I ask uncertain, afraid of hurting Cat's feeling.

"O yea… sorry Beck. I'm here because I want to tell you that I…" she then looked down.

"That you what Cat?" touching her chin to make her look at me.

"IwanttotellyouthatIloveyou."

'_Did I just heard right?'_

"You what Cat? I didn't hear you clearly because you spoke to fast."

Cat just take a deep breath, "I love you Beck." She looks scare for some reason.

I just smiled at her, "Since when Cat?"

'_Cat looked more relaxed now, I wonder, was she scared I would reject her?'_

"It's been a while Beck."

"But, why would you tell me now? Not before?"

"Because I know you are single now and Jade gave me a permission to approach you." says Cat giggling.

'_How in the hell did Cat knew I was single? Did Jade tell her? And Jade giving her permission, that's not Jade at all? What is she planning?'_

"Calling Beck to earth!" shouts Cat bringing me back from my daydream.

"Uh… sorry Cat, I'm just trying to process the thing you told me before."

"Oh… alright, it seems you have many question. Ask away Beck."

"Alright, first, how did you know about me being single? Second, why would Jade gave you permission to approach me, you and I both know Jade never gives permission on anything."

"Okay, so the first answer is, Jade told me that and she knew that I have a thing for you. But she's never mad with me, because she knows I wouldn't take you from her. Second, it has something to do with Tori." After saying that, Cat closes her mouth in a sudden realization.

"Cat!"

"OMG OMG Jade gonna kill me."

I move closer to her and hug her, "She wouldn't kill you Cat, she'll be mad, but will not kill you. So, please tell me." I pull back smiling reassuringly at her.

"Jade like Tori, that's why she broke up with you, she didn't want to lure you longer, she doesn't want you to got a heart-break if she keep dating you."

'_Oh… so that's why Jade is weird this couple of days.'_

"How would you know that kitty Cat?" I ask Cat smiling understandingly.

"She told me this yesterday. She knows behind the childish façade I always hide, I'm a smart girl." Cat says giggling.

"You're not smart Cat." When she heard this, her face fell.

"You're genius, cute, funny, and beautiful." I say, bringing her face closer than before.

I don't know who lean first, but when our lips touch, I feel awesome and my heart is complete.

After what seemed for eternity, we part our lips, but our fore head are still touching.

"I love you Cat Valentine."

"I love you too Beck Oliver."

Then we just lie down on my bed cuddling.

* * *

A few minutes pass, then "Beck"

"Yea Cat?"

"Do you think Tori know Jade is single again?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I think if she knows, she would find a way to make Jade love her, although Jade already like her." Cat said grinning.

_'Cat is grinning. This can't be good.'_

"Cat…"

"Whatty?" asks Cat innocently.

"What are you planning?" I ask sighing.

"Nothing, I just want to bet with you."

"Bet, you mean we bet on who make the first move?"

"Yea. OMG Beck, you're awesome, you can read my mind." She says giggling again.

"I don't think it's good to do that, babe."

"Awe… Phoey…" but she smiles then cuddled to me again.

I just stroked her hair until we both fell asleep.

-end of flashback-

* * *

Yup, that's pretty much what happened yesterday, so now you know.

Beck Oliver is dating Cat Valentine now.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... Beck and Cat is so cute in this chapter. **

**Thank you for ScottyBgood, and Jeremy Shane for the review and some guest, I know I'm making many mistake, so yeah.**

**And thanks for my followers and favoriters.**

**I think that's all for now. This chapter is a Bat story. It's kinda a filler chapter.**

**Do you like it? If you do, follow, kay?**

**R&R guys. Thanks :D**

**Oh and Merry Christmas, wish you a happy holiday.**

**-J.L.95-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. It's already a week pass, that's mean, I get to update.**

**And to be honest, I just finish this chapter not long ago.**

**Enough hearing me babbling, here's chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile,

**Tori's POV**

'_Did she just let me go? No sarcasm? What's wrong with her this couple of day? Oh well, I better get to class.'_

Once I arrive at my Chemistry class, I am greet by André.

"Hey Chica, how's your morning?"

"It's a disaster Dre." shaking my head.

He slid his chair closer to me, "Tell me the story Tor?"

I exhale my breath, "I bumped into two people in the last hour. The first one is Beck, when I walked away from my locker. And the second one is…"

"Who is it?" asks André, curious.

"It's uhm… Jade." I laugh nervously.

One thing I was not expecting, that is André trying to stifle his laugh.

I just slap his hand, "Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Maybe it's not funny for you, but it is for me." then he grin.

I just sigh at his comment. A few minutes later the teacher comes in, bringing a stack of our pop quiz from last week. If you don't remember what class I'm in, it is Chemistry. Only André and I are in this class. The others have different classes.

"Hei Tor, I wonder…" he tilt his head like he was thinking something. A few seconds pass, and he never continue his sentence, I think he's lost in his own world.

'_I should shake him to bring him back to the living world.'_

"André!" I whisper yell at him.

He claps his hand together, "Yeah?"

Then I impersonate him, "Hei Tor, I wonder…"

Then back with my voice, "What were you wondering, Dre?"

"Oh… oh… yeah, I was wondering, what grade will I get on our last week pop quiz!" smiling.

"You will know what you get, if you pay attention to me and not speaking to Miss Vega, Mr. Harris." says Mr. Gray.

'_If you didn't know who Mr. Gray is, you would know now. He is our Math teacher, Michael Gray. He got a Professor degree on Bio-Chem.'_

"I'm sorry sir. We will be quiet now." pretending my mouth has a zipper and zip it.

"Alright, since you're the only one apologize to me, I will give your paper first." He then walks toward me and handing me the paper, then to André, who looks like he prefer to be somewhere else because of Mr. Gray intense glare towards him.

I look at my paper grinning, I got an A+. I'm so damn good, if I may say so.

"What are you grinning about?" asked André looking at my paper.

When he saw my grade, he starts to pout, "Yey… Tori got A+." faking his exited-nees.

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

After that, we just hear Mr. Gray explaining about Hydrolysis until the bells ring, signaling the next class about to start.

Since I and André get Sikowitz for our next class, we decide to go together to Sikowitz's class.

'_When we arrive, I only spot Beck and Cat, they are super close, are they dating? But if Beck is dating Cat, what happen to Jade?'_

Then, "Toro!" says Sikowitz, surprising me.

"Oh my God, you scared me the chizz out of me Sikowitz." I say touching my chest.

'_It seems that I was day dreaming again.'_

"Uuu… you just sounded like André, Tori." says Cat giggling.

"Yea Tor, did you just said 'the chizz out of me'?" asks André raising his brow.

"Yea, I think I just did." I say nodding. Then I look at Sikowitz, waiting for his explanation about scaring 'the chizz' out of me.

A few seconds have passed, I decide to yell, "Well?!"

"Did Jade just say something?" asks Beck with an amused smile.

"I don't see where Jadey is." says Cat confused.

The boys just slap their forehead for Cat's antics.

"Well what?" asks Sikowitz innocently.

"Why were you 'scaring the chizz' out of me?" I ask rolling my eyes, ignoring Beck's comment.

"Ah… Well, if you were listening to me in the first place, you wouldn't get scared." Sikowitz says dancing randomly in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking to me about?" I ask rubbing my temple.

"I said that you will have to work together with Jade for your next project." He says grinning.

I get frozen hearing Jade's name, and just looking at him surprise, then Jade enters our classroom, making all the students including Sikowitz look at her. When I see her, I started laughing nervously.

"Why are you laughing Vega?" asks Jade raising one of her brow.

"Jadey get to work with Tori on some project." says Cat giggling.

'_Oh man, I'm dead.'_ Sikowitz just smiles knowingly then continue teaching.

A few minutes later the bell rang. "Good Gandhi, what's that." Sikowitz says jumping.

"It's the bell teach." André says laughing.

"Okay, bye…" Sikowitz says running from the classroom.

'_Typical Sikowitz.'_ I just pack my things then start walking to the door, when someone blocked my path.

"Hey partner. We will work at our script later at your place 7 pm, be ready." Jade says smirking. Before I can say anything, she already disappears to the hallway.

I just stand there for a minute, _'oh my gosh, why does Jade do that every time. I like her, and working alone with her at night are not helping.'_ then André poking me.

"Hey Chica, what were you thinking about?" He says smiling.

"What am I going to do Dre? I'm going to work the project at home with Jade. ALONE." I say to him grabbing his shirt.

**No One's POV**

André just put an arm on Tori's shoulder to calm the girl down. "Chill Tor, just don't think about it for one night." André said smiling apologetically.

"I can't Dre. The feelings are too strong." said Tori pouting.

"Do you want me to be there, acting like I'm staying there because of my grandma again?" asked André winking.

"No, that would be weird." She said shaking her head.

"Okay, chill, maybe this time you could man up and tell her that you like her. Maybe it won't be so bad." said André.

"WHAT?! First of all, I'm a girl, how could I man up. Second, do you not want to see me again?" Tori said widening her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'me' not wanting to see you again?" André said a bit confused.

"She will kill me with anything she can find at my house. And Tori Vega will be no more." Tori said scared.

"Whoa, Tor, Jade is mean, but she will not kill you. Just try it okay?" André said shaking his head.

"Fine, if the moment is right. I will tell her." Tori said annoyed.

"That's my girl." André said smiling and hugging Tori, and the said girl hug him back. After that they walked together to the asphalt café.

Unexpected by them, someone had heard their conversation.

**A/N: We got a cliff hanger, guys. Who is it? **

**If you already read it before, you will know who. R&R guys.**

**Please leave a review guys, so I know that somebody is reading this story. Thanks.**

**Oh, and I want to wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR. (If your country year already 2014.) ~(^_^~)**

**-J.L.95-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, I update the story earlier. Let's just say, I'm in a good mood :p.**

**I edited chapter 3, because when I re-read chapter 1, I found out that I wrote about Tori having a math class too. I mean, Math class 2 times a day, seriously. I think last week I kinda lost my mind. Haha...I'm so sorry guys. I hope you don't mind reading it again, although it's not really necessary.**

**By the way, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Beck's POV**

Cat and I are walking towards the Asphalt Café, when we almost near the stair around the corner I heard a familiar voice.

"Is that Tori and André, babe?"

"Yea, I think so Beck." then she smirked.

_'OMG what is she thinking right now?'_ "Babe, what were you thinking?"

"Oh… nothing." answers her smiling innocently.

"Cat…" I say raising my brow.

"I was just thinking, should we listen to their conversation?" she asks me wiggling her brows. I know she's silently wishing me on agreeing with that.

I shake my head disapprovingly at her. Then, she just pout, she know I couldn't resist her pout. So I have no choice but to give in. and then we walked closer, so we can hear their conversation.

"_I can't Dre. The feelings are too strong." Tori said pouting._

Cat look at me, then asks, "What feelings? Does Tori like someone?"

I just shake my head no.

"Oh, so she don't like anybody?"

"It's not that Cat, I meant, I don't know if she likes someone or not."

"O... Kay kay."

"_Okay, chill, maybe this time you could man up and tell her that you like her. Maybe it won't be so bad." André said._

"Oh my, Tori like a girl, I wonder who?" Cat asks me curiously.

"I hope it's Jade." She continues smiling.

"Uhm, Cat… there is a possibility, but do not butt in on their problem, kay?"

"Aww… Phoey…" says Cat pouting.

"_That's my girl." André said smiling and hugging Tori. After that they went together to the asphalt café._

"Aww phoey, we just miss their conversation. Oh… Oh… shouldn't we at least tell Jade about this conversation?" asks Cat jumping around.

"I don't think that that's a good idea and I thought you _promised_ not to butt in their business."

After several seconds not getting any answer from Cat, "Hmm… I think we should wait Beck, I mean Jade would think we lie to her. So let just see okay?" Cat said giggling.

"Didn't I just said that Cat?" I ask raising my brow.

"I'm just kidding Beck, I know." said Cat laughing.

I just shrug "Okay. Shall we go?" draging the 'o' while offering my hand for Cat to take.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

At Lunch time

Tori and André were the first one arrived, followed by Robbie and Rex, then Beck and Cat.

A few minutes passed and Jade still hasn't arrived. So Tori asked Beck, "Where is Jade?"

"Don't know, haven't seen her since Sikowitz's. Maybe she is just cutting trash can at the janitor closet." said Beck shrugging.

"Oww… Okay. Oh, have any of you come up with an idea to write on your project?" asked Tori curiously.

"Yea, I and Beck are writing about an action story with a bit of romance." André said grinning.

"I and Robbie will make a story about red velvet cupcake and her friend." Cat said laughing then pecking Beck's cheek. Robbie just shook his head.

"What about you and _'Jade'_, Chica?" asked André winking.

Before Tori could say anything Jade cut her, "We are going to make a story where My character kills Tori's character cruelly." Jade said smirking.

After saying that, Jade sat next to Beck. Beck leaned in and whispered, "That was mean Jade."

Jade just shrugged at Beck's comment.

Meanwhile, Tori just smile sadly. The gang started talking randomly until the bell rang.

* * *

It was 6 pm when Tori was looking for the outfit she would wear for her working project later. Suddenly, Trina's barged in Tori's room.

"Tori, where is your pink t-shirt?"

"It's in the right drawer, why?"

"I want to borrow it for my date." Trina said while rummaging Tori's drawer.

"With who?" asked Tori confused.

"No need to know sis. Bye." Trina said then walked out the room.

"What's wrong with her? Oh wait, everything is wrong with her. And _'she'_ got a date, who would have thought?" asked Jade from behind the door, shocking the half latina.

"Oh my gosh Jade, it still 6.30 pm. What are you doing here?" asked Tori shocked and surprised.

"I don't have anything to do at home, so I just drove here earlier. Oh and Vega, wear something will you?" said Jade smirking then walking downstairs.

After Jade said that, Tori looked down at her body and notice she only wear a bra and short jeans. She face palmed herself then walking to the dresser to find something to wear.

Jade went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and helped herself with Dr. Pepper. A few minutes later Tori walking down the stairs while saying, "Yea, Jade, make yourself home." rolling her eyes.

"Yea, Jade, make yourself at my sweet peaches home." Jade said in Tori's voice.

"I. Don't. Talk. Like. That." Tori said seething.

"That's not a pretty face."

"Huh. Let's just work our script, Jade." said Tori tiredly.

A few hours later, they were still in Tori's room. Jade said, "I'm tired, let's just finish for today. We continue tomorrow."

"Okay." said Tori nervously.

Jade then walking down the stairs toward the door, when Tori decided to _'man up'_ like André told her to.

"Jade"

"What, Vega?" asked Jade raising her brows.

"Uhm, this will sound weird, but Jade, I lo… l-li-lik-like you. Since we first met, I always feel some attraction to you. Even though at first I don't know what attraction, now I know." Tori said looking at the ground.

There's a few minutes of silent from both girls when finally Tori whispered, "Don't just stand there Jade, tell me what you think." After saying that, Tori looked up to Jade's face and she became confused, because Jade's expression was blank.

Then, Jade's face became anger, she said, "You are pathetic Vega. You, "pointed her finger at Tori's, "like me?" pointed her finger at herself, "And you expect me to like you back? Guest what Vega, I. Hate. You." saying each of her latest words pointedly.

After saying that, Jade stormed out from the Vega's house to her car, where she started her car then began to speed away from the other girl's house.

* * *

For a while, Tori just stand there with hurt expression, and then she took her phone and start calling someone only _she_ know. None of her friend nor family know this person.

On the second ring, the person pick up, "Vic?"

"Pick me up."

Before the other person could reply, "I tell you later."

The other person notice the latina stressed voice immediately, "Where?"

"The park."

"Meet you there in 5 minutes." Then they hung up.

After putting her phone on the table, she went to the park to meet the mysterious person.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Didn't expect it don't you? Well if you want to know the continuation, stay tuned.**

**As I say again, please R&R guys. Other than Scotty and Jeremy, please review. It will make my day (just saying :p).**

**If I have a mistake, please tell me, either reviewing or pm me. Thanks**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. You guys are awesome.**

**Shout out to my reviewer: ScottyBgood, Jeremy Shane, and guest.**

**ScottyBgood: I already know where this is going, just have to add more detailed story in it. Thanks yo **

**See you in the next chapter, byeeeee…. ;)**

**-J.L.95-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, so sorry for the late update. Here's the new chapter, hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and will never own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No One's POV**

After Jade had heard that, she didn't really know on how to react. That's why she did something that she could only think of and that was pushing Tori further by telling the brunette that she hated her.

The raven haired girl just ran out from the brunette house after she said that. After she drove aimlessly for what she seems an endless hour, although it's only a couple of minutes, she was met by a familiar neighborhood, and that is Beck's.

'It seems that I was on auto pilot driving towards Beck's house. Might as well come and greet him.' thought Jade. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later, Beck opened the door looking confused as hell.

"Uhm… Hii, Jade… what's up?" asked the fluffy-haired boy rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"… Can I just come in?" asked Jade.

"Sure, please just come in." said Beck confused, _'Jade was not a person that will ask permission about anything, something must have been wrong for her to act like this'_, thought Beck.

When Jade came in, she was surprise to see Cat there. The raven haired girl just ball her fist like she was ready to punch someone. Beck and Cat were preparing the worst, like Jade would be mad at Cat and started swearing many inappropriate things; instead what Jade done next stunned them.

She dropped to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. Beck, who still not used to this side of Jade, just stood in front of his door like a statue, but Cat, who knew this side of her, because she was the raven haired girl best friend since 5th grade, went closer to Jade and started hugging her and let Jade cried on her shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes passed, Jade's cries died down into sniffing. Beck, who just stood next to his door, slowly regained his composure. He looked at Cat, silently asking her about what's wrong with Jade. Cat just shook her head, gesturing that she didn't know what happen to her best friend either.

Because Cat though that Jade already calmed down, she started talking, "Jade…"

Still sore from crying, Jade just muttered, "Hmm…"

This time it's Beck who decided to talk, "What happened? Weren't you supposed to be at Tori's house, working on some project?"

Beck and Cat heard Jade took a deep breath, released it. She did it a couple of times until she felt relaxed. After that she looked up to them, her face looked regretful.

"You guys know I had to work with Tori on that project right?" asked Jade, earning a nod from Beck and Cat. _'Did she just say 'Tori' instead of 'Vega'?_' thought Beck and Cat simultaneously, looking at each other confused.

"Yea, so we worked on project till about 10 pm. And I was walking to the door when Tori called me." Then Jade started to tremble, making both Beck and Cat worried.

"S-sh-she t-to-told me, she l-like me." said Jade shaking her head. Beck then opened his mouth to say something, but Jade cut him off before he could say anything.

"And do you know what I do? I rejected her and ran away from her house like a fucking coward." Jade was trembling when she said it. Beck and Cat looked at her wide eye.

Jade started again, "She must have felt horrible, not only I rejected her, I told her that I hate her." That statement of her made Beck and Cat gasping loudly.

When Jade heard that, she asked them, "You guys want to scold me? Hit me? Tell me to get lost?" then she bowed her head, so she was looking at the floor.

Beck and Cat could see that Jade really regretted her actions. They looked at each other, then at Jade. Beck started to talk, "We won't do that Jade, although we know what you had done was wrong. But I- no- we assumed that you reacted with what your negative sides think was right. Your walls were destroy bit by bit, but you started to build it again, to keep yourself from getting hurt. Isn't that right?"

Jade lifted her face so she could look at Beck and she nodded weakly at him, stunned by the Canadian, who know so much about her than herself.

"Okay, so now you need to calm down Jade. We don't want you to get a panic attack. I try calling Tori, kay?" asked Cat sweetly trying to lightened the tension there.

Jade just nodded and smiled a bit, then Cat went to pick up her phone to call Tori's home. After a few ring, it still didn't get picked up. So, Cat tried to call Tori's cell phone, but Tori didn't pick it up either.

This made Cat worried, "I tried calling her home and cell phone, but she didn't pick them up. I'm worried."

Beck trying to calm Cat down by saying, "Let me try calling André, kay Cat?" Cat just nodded, while Jade felt really bad and worried too.

So Beck called André, and not a second later the musician picked up, "Yo Beck, what's up?"

"Uhm… André, have you heard from Tori?" asked Beck, nervous.

"No… Not really, why? Wasn't she supposed to be with Jade, working their project?" asked André feeling something was wrong.

"That's the problem, could you come here to my trailer?" asked Beck rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sure chizz. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Stay there." After that he hung up.

"So?" asked Cat anxiously.

"No, he hadn't heard from her. He thought that Tori was still working with Jade on that project. I already asked him to come." said Beck tiredly.

"Oh My God Beck, I really messed up this time, what if she-"Jade started saying, but before she could finish the word, Cat cut her off, knowing well what Jade will say if she didn't stop her, "No Jade. You got to think positive. Maybe she walked to the park and forgot to bring her cell phone." said Cat hugging Jade, while running her hand on the raven haired girl back.

* * *

There was silence in Beck's trailer until there's a knocked on the door, "Beck, its André. Open up."

Beck went to the door to open it for André, when André walked inside; he was surprise to see Cat hugging a once again crying Jade on her arm.

"What happened here?" asked André confused.

Since Jade was to sad to explained everything, and Cat was looking after Jade. Beck pulled André to the side and started explaining about what happened in this couple of hours. The more André knew about what happened, the more his face became pale.

After Beck finished explaining things to André, the musician started panicking, "Where could she be?"

While the other thought the same thing too, _'Where is Tori? Is she okay?'_

* * *

**A/N: Another Cliff hanger? (Why am I asking you this? Oh well).**

**Djuro : thank you so much for the review. I really ****appreciate it. I will try to slow down :).**

**ScottyBgood : the things you wanna know is a secret, it will be revealed in the next view chapter. I really appreciate your review. It's making me happy to hear review from you :).**

**Jeremy Shane : Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter I upload. I really appreciate it :).**

**qaths10 : thanks for the review.**

* * *

**To my story follower and favorite : Thank you so much for that and I'm really sorry to make you wait longer than necessary. and I will try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP.**

**I was sick for a week and when I got better, I don't have the time to write the story.**

**R&R guys, tell me if I have a grammar mistakes or any other mistakes, thank you :). See you soon.**

**-J.L.95-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Because if I do, why would I write this?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No One's POV**

For a few seconds after the call there's only silence in Beck's trailer, like nobody are alive in that trailer, until Jade felt really bad again.

"What have I done?" Jade whispered it over and over, crying her eyes out.

André, still really new to this side of Jade stuck to his spot. He is really confused on how can Jade cry? She's the bitch of the school, she never tolerate anyone, always being mean to everyone, never take anyone shit. But here she is, crying her eyes out for the girl, who the gank torment every day since the brunette came to HA for the first time. He thinks to himself for a while, that make him had one conclusion, that is, Jade West, the meanest person at HA really like Tori Vega, the nicest person at HA.

It's like heaven and earth, devil's like Jade, like angel's like Tori.

"I know that, but still." says Cat, startling André.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes Dre, thank God Jade didn't hear it. If she had, she would have ripped your head off and buried your body where no one can find you." says Cat as a matter of factly.

After that small conversation between Cat and André, they both look at Jade, who had calm down from her crying. Cat, André, and Beck looked at each other, as if they are asking each other if one of them should comfort Jade.

André and Cat looked at Beck intimidating, like you can see it in their eyes 'You go comfort Jade, since you're her ex-boyfriend'. Beck just sighed in defeat.

"Jade, please calm-" Beck started, but before he could finish Jade snapped, "CALM DOWN? How could I calm down Beck? Tori's not answering her phone, who knows what happened to her. Maybe she's hurt, got into an accident, di-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Jade!" shouts Cat, after she slap Jade.

The other, including Jade was shock, Cat is a sweet person and now we just saw Cat slap a person, nonetheless her best friend.

Jade, feeling stupid for even thinking that something horrible is happening to the brunette, start saying 'sorry' to Cat.

"It's not me who you have to say sorry to, it's Tori, because you just gave up on her, without even trying to think this through. You- wait, scratch that, we" motioning between Jade, André, Beck, and herself, "have to calm down, relax ourselves, so we can try to think on where Tori is, alright?"

Beck and André just nodded, while Jade started to close her eyes to take a deep breath, to calm herself down. Beck stood by the door, André leaning on the wall near Beck, and Cat sitting beside Jade on the sofa. All of them were thinking about how to find Tori.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Beck broke the silence, "We should try calling Trina, maybe she knows where Tori is."

"That's a great suggestion Beck, but do you think she would pick up?" asked André.

"I think she would pick up if Beck's the one calling her, since she has a huge crush on this fluffy-haired Canadian Boy." said Cat like it was the most obvious thing.

Everyone but Jade looked at her shocked. Seeing this Cat shrugged and Jade scoffed, "Cat is smarter than all of you think, you know."

"Yea, I just put up that front so people would think of me as sweet and weird person. It was an act that I put up when we were in Junior High-" Cat gestured to herself and Jade. "-Jade dare me to act stupid like a child for one week and the dare kind of stuck. So, I am just doing it for fun and to sharpen my acting skill." smirking evilly.

"But when the situation is crucial, she would go back to her real nature." said Jade smiling sadly.

"Oh don't you smile Jadey, this is crucial, you literally broke her heart on the spot." said Cat shooting dagger at Jade.

Beck and André just stood there like statue and gaping like an idiot, first, the slapping Jade thing, now the 'not so innocent' act. Cat is really something.

Both girls looked at them, shaking their head, while Jade put both of her hand under those two boys to close their mouth. "A fly could get in to your body." says Jade smirking slightly.

"Looked what we have here, Jade west is partly back." said Beck smiling.

"You know I'm still sad, right Beckett?"

"We know Jade. Know shouldn't you call Trina now Beck?" said Cat nodding at Jade then Beck.

"Yea yea true chizz, call her Beck." André said excitedly.

"Kay. Kay."

"Did you just sounded like me?" asked Cat wiggling her eyes.

Beck just shrugged then fished his phone from his front pocket. He started dialing Trina's number then put it on speaker phone. On the second ring, Trina picks up.

"Hey, Beck. What's up?" asked Trina, trying to act cool, but failing miserable-ly 'cause she drop something in the background.

Since Beck put the phone call on speaker, the other could hear it too, they try to sniffled their laugh, even Jade.

"Hey Trin, I'm actually looking for Tori, because I tried to call her but she didn't pick it up. Do you know where she is?" asked Beck calmly, ignoring the other's attempt to not laugh.

"Oh. So, uhm, when I got home earlier, the house was empty. I thought that maybe she got out with Jade since she told me she will do a project from Sikowitz with Jade, but then a few minutes later, she called me and told me that she would stay at her friend's house for this weekend. And I thought you were looking for me, I guess that would just be in my dream huh?" disappointment could be heard clear from Trina. After saying that, she hung up.

* * *

The gang looked at Beck's phone, confusion written all over their face.

Cat breaks the awkwardness, "Okay… that was weird. But from that phone call we learned two things."

"What would that be, Lil Red?" asked André confused.

"First, Trina is obviously has a crush on you Beck" while pointing her hand at Beck. "and second, we know Tori is at least not in trouble. She's staying at her friend's house."

"I thought that we are the only friend Vega's got." when Jade realized what she had said, the goth put a hand on her mouth.

"You did said _we_, right Jade?" asked Beck smirking.

Jade mumbled 'jamn it' and she hope the other didn't hear her.

"Aw, Tori is already rubbing off on you, Jadey." Cat jumped around giggling.

Jade just scoffed. Beck started, "What Cat said is true, at least we now know that Tori is oka-"

Jade cut him, "she's not okay Beck, I, Jade West broke Tori Vega's heart."

"Okay, I'll change the sentence, Tor-"

"Who even still use 'sentence' in this world, Oliver?" said Cat trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"CAT"

"Sorry. Please continue Beck." Cat said trying to calm herself down.

Beck scoffed, "We know Tori is not hurt physically. Maybe we should all chill down and let Tori to chill down."

Then he looked at Jade, "You can try to talk to her again on Monday Jade. And please fix this, I don't want to lose Tori as a friend." pleaded Beck.

"Okay, I try to fix it. I promise." said Jade sincerely.

The others then nodded at her. All of them could feel the sincerity in her voice.

"Okay, let us take a rest, can you drive Jade?" asked Beck.

"Yea, it's okay Beck. I can drive and Cat?"

"Yea Jade?"

"You can come with me and I can drop you off." She said smiling slightly.

"No, it's alright. I'll take Lil red with me. You should just go home and take a nice warm bath to calm your mind more." said André smiling his toothy smile.

"Kay, and guys."

"Yes?" asked all of them.

"Thank you." Jade said smiling.

"No problem, Babe."

"Sure chizz"

"It's alright Jadey." says Cat hugging Jade. Jade hug her back.

After that, they all said their goodbye and went home.

* * *

**A/N: This is filler chapter. In next chapter, I will jump to Monday. And there will be a surprise for you guys. Some of you will see it coming, some of you don't. Haha. R&R guys.**

**To: ScottyBgood, Djuro, Jeremy Shane, and qaths10.**

**Thanks for reviewing. And for the other that haven't review, please review, maybe with the review, I can write faster. Just saying **

**And if I have a mistakes, please point it out to me, so I can fix it.**

**Hope to see you soon. R&R guys.**

**-J.L.95-**


End file.
